Forward: in Space Station Coloney
by CrimsonDuchess
Summary: AU Romance Comedy Drama with just the teensient bit of angst and some major twists and turns like I said AU people Alternate Universe. I am not the sole writer of this a friend of mind and I wrote it back what like 7 8 years ago I don't remember lol READ!
1. Heero

****

Foreword: in space station/colony.

Chapter One:

Heero!

"_Boys... Why are they distracting me so? Will this end?" _she dialed into base. _"I just need another mission to distract my mind."_

"Oui, 'ello

"Hey Jag! I didn't think that you would pick up! I'm so glad you did! d where have you been? I'm sorry, who are you calling for?" Quatre Raberba Winner inquired excitedly. 

"Hi Quatre, Well I can't exactly tell you where I've been. Could I ask you to put Doctor J online?" Jag said without emotion; but unspoken thankfulness to see a familiar face instead of the Doctors.

"Sure, give me a one minute," Quatre pressed mute on the screen. " Hey, guys its Jag. Can some one call Dr. J, Jag needs to talk to him?"

"Sure I'll see if I can persuade doctor J to talk with her," Heero Yuy said as he floated toward the door

"Heero don't go slinking off! I bet she would luv to see you!" Duo giggled.

"I promise I'll be right back! I'll just call her in my room after," Heero's body suddenly hit the invisible barrier of the gravity of the hall, and fell on his rear with a thud and the group laughed at him.

"Nice one Heero!" Melissa laughed. Heero stalked off to Doctor J's office and knocked.

"Come in Heero, now let me guess that your hear to tell me that Jag is calling for me, right?" Doctor J said Heero's message.

" Hey how did you know?" Heero's mouth went back into it's normal almost sad, passive face.

Doctor J took his question as a yes. "Really, What do you think she was calling for, Heero?" Doctor J asked over the noise of the four other doctors arguing over a problem; Jag.

"By the sounds of it she's probably calling for another mission. Trying to skip the holidays again. Even Wuefi wants to see her," Heero smirked.

"Hum, tell her I'll be about twenty minutes, make sure she gets to talk with at least two of you guys. Well get!" said Doctor J as he turned back to the quarrelling professors. "See I told you that Jag would call some time," doctor J said after Heero left.

Heero ran through the door and hit the barrier of no gravity and began to spin, entered the room telling the group Doctor J would be about twenty minutes.

"Wuefi please talk with Jag!" Heero pleaded.

"And tell me why I am going to talk to that… THAT WOMAN!" Wuefi nearly punched Heero's face inside out.

"Because I told you to and if you don't I get to beat the honor out of your hide! Plus I'm leaving before you lose your temper," Heero

"All right, all right I'll talk with Jag for a minute. But it's not going to be pretty, I'm telling you she does not like talking to me," Wuefi Chang said in his passive voice. "Here it goes."

Heero turned to leave when Duo tackled Heero to the floor, which is very hard in an anti-gravity room.

"Not so fast kid, you still have to talk to her!" Duo struggled to dodged his fist which barley missed his nose.

"I SAID I'LL CALL HER AFTER! When will you get that through your thick American skull?" Heero took off running down the hall.

"Duo don't follow him. I think he needs time to himself," Melissa restrained the angered fifteen-year-old.

"_What is taking him so long? I guess he's going to get me to talk with one of the boys. Oh look I was right. I wonder why they put Wuefi on? Oh well." _"Hello Wuefi, what in the world was that about? And how long until Doctor J can talk?" Jag sped into her questions.

"It will be about twenty minutes, Doctor J said to talk with you till he can have a word with you," Wuefi said with silent hate. "Where have you been?"

"Um… I can't tell you," Jag said uncomfortably.

Wuefi watched her face carefully while she answered this question. "Well why not?"

"It is personal business," as Jag she fixed Wuefi a glare that he did not want to find out.

"Wuefi," Heero called carefully re-entering the room. "Melissa would most likely would want to talk to Jag."

"Well, I guess Melissa would like to talk with you," Wuefi let out a sigh of relief sounding and relaxed as Melissa moved toward Wuefi. "Here you go see if you can get her to tell you anything. Your gonna' die Yuy!"

"Oh I think I can get her to speak, you now that she is my best friend," Melissa came up to the screen to talk with Jag. "Jag, what's up you look troubled? Are you talking to yourself again?"

"Sort of, but I'll be just fine. If you are wondering where I've been I don't want to talk about it now. I tell you when I come back, by the way how is Trowa? I really didn't want to hurt him but… he was in my way at that moment."

"Oh, Trowa is just fine he is fully recovered. He thinks it was kind of you to leave him in the docking bay. Will you be home for the holidays? To tell you the truth everyone misses you in their own way, even Wuefi miss you," Melissa flipped upside down.

_What should I tell her? I don't know whether I will be or not. _"Well, I'm not exactly sure. If I don't get assigned another mission then I'll come back."

"Okay. Jags I know you probably don't want to talk about this, but I need to know why are you avoiding coming back to base? Everyone is worried, I don't like to see you work solo," Melissa asked worriedly.

_Yes you know I don't want to talk about it, but she'll find out sooner or later. "_ The reason is I just… I just don't like being that close to boys. Particular Heero… the other part of the truth is I don't like returning to base is because I don't like that close of contact with the doctors," Jag rushed the words out. To her amazement it actually made her feel worse for she had lied to her friend, because the truth was hidden from her.

"Really, well I'd better go, I'll let you talk to Heero," Melissa turned to leave.

"NO NOT HEERO!" Jag lunged at the screen.

"Oh I think he does want to talk with you!" Heero sprinted as well as you can without gravity for the nearest escape route. "Oh no you don't grab him boys!"

Heero was pinned against the wall by Quatre, Wuefi and Duo.

"I said I would fin' call her back later!" Heero struggled pointlessly against the boys' grip.

"Well Shut the H-E-double-hockey-sticks up. And speak!" Melissa commanded the enraged Heero. Suddenly doctor J came onto the screen and cut off their signal making it a private conversation between himself and Jag Mayday

"Hello Jag, it is good to see that you haven't been killed or injured. How did operation Star Light go?" Doctor J looked at Jag's hands.

"Operation Star Light was successful with no problems at all. The package you told me to send will be entering the Earth's atmosphere in about 02:00hours. Now may I have another mission?" Jag asked impatiently.

"Sure, this is you're next mission; make it to the age twenty, and come home without being killed or injured, and to have a happy holiday here preferably," doctor J with a smile. "Oh and when you come back to base the doctors and I would like to have a talk with you. And remember you are always wanted here." Followed by the ending of the transmission.

"Well that was interesting, I hope he wasn't expecting. Because he never told me to return to base," Jag said to no one in particular. " You hear that I won't be joining you this year or next year, I have to live because I was told to…" tears began to roll down her fifteen year old face, not making a sound.

"So Melissa what did Jag have to say?" Trowa said as he drifted into the room where every one was gathered.

"All she said was that the only reason she didn't want to return to base is because she didn't like being that close to the doctors," but Heero cut Melissa short.

"She lied to you Melissa," Heero said quite bluntly.

"Heero she has her reasons to lie about why she doesn't like to come back. And were just going to have to respect that," suddenly Quatre's face changed to panic. "Melissa did Jag say she was coming back?"

"Let me think no. Why do you ask?" Melissa said shortly.

Before Quatre could answer Wuefi ran to the door. " Way ahead of you Quatre, everyone head to you're Gundams 'cause Jag isn't coming back. Who knows where she's headed, but if we want her to come back we have to catch her first." There was a sudden rush for the hanger bay, when the Doctors stopped the pilots.

"Well, well, what do we have hear, six Gundam pilots running for their Gundams when they're not on a mission. Can you give me a reason?" one of the doctors mussed.

"Jag is not coming back to base so we have to go and get her!" Melissa said in a hurry.

"Surely you don't need six of you, to catch one person? In fact I will only allow two people to go," Doctor J lectured. " Heero and Melissa will go. For the rest of you go and do what you wish. Melissa, Heero follow me please." Once they had turned the corner Doctor J handed both Heero and Melissa a gun. "This is for when Jag is out of her Gundam. If she is in her Gundam this, it is a new piece of technology that will send her Gundam out of working order until you press power. If Jag does not take to the tranquilizer your on your own. Now get you two."

My guess is Doctor J has probably assigned someone to come and catch me. With any luck it won't be Wuefi, he has no respect for women. That boy needs to be taught a lesson, add him to my find and humiliate no wait put him on my seek and destroy list. Oh I know put him on both of my lists. I'd better start heading down to Earth, my soldiers will need training besides who ever is going after me will never suspect I've gone to earth. On second thought why don't I just go back to base. No I can't do that I would ruin the fun of running form the others. Ha! I know I want to return. Oh well it is just for a week besides it isn't even a holiday… oh wait it is damn! So I may as well return. Yes I'd better return before I change my mind.

Knowing Jag she is probably going to enjoy this little chase, Heero thought. _Why did Wuefi have to say woman were inferior to men? Wuefi is probably in for a lesson; he's never had to fight Jag. I have to admit She fights better than I do! She's even a better soldier than I am! Not for long though, if she keeps missing training sessions she'll never learn new strategies, unless she has already completed the training. _

"Heero I'm picking up some thing headed for Earth. I've looked in all of the flight schedules and there is no flight to earth at this time. Do you think it could be Jag?" Melissa said interrupting Heero's train of thought.

"We should check it out. But first let me call Wuefi, he needs to find out how Jag fights. And then maybe he would show some respect towards Jag," Heero said with thought. " Melissa, you go ahead and see if you can stop her or better talk her out of it. But I'm pretty sure you won't talk her out of it." _Jag please don't get you're self killed; 'cause you know you have something I want…I want you. I will always remember when we were youngsters together, how you always where four or five steps ahead of me. I remember you always tackled me and pinned me. Oh how I miss the old-days without having to chase you to see you're face. Enough of these silly memories! Back to calling Wuefi. _" Wuefi pick up it's Heero. All I need you to do is come and help me capture Jag. No time for questions, I don't want her to escape so hurry!"

I wonder why Heero called me? I can't believe that Heero needs help capturing Her! I bet he just wants me to fight her. Well, that's just fine by me, girls can't fight at all. They so emotional they never kill anyone. They're such weaklings, can't even protect themselves or anyone else. Jag you'd better look out 'cause here I come, ready or not!

"Heero! Jag won't talk with me. All she said was that if we don't get out of her way she'd blow us up! It's a good thing..." Melissa stopped in mid-sentence. " What the heck is Wuefi doing over here!?!"

"Wuefi is here to fight Jag. He needs to learn to respect Jag as a woman, and as a person. You'll understand some day," Heero said turning to see Wuefi stop next to him.

"Here I am Heero. So what's up, having some trouble with Jag?" Wuefi sneered.

"Actually the only reason you are here is because you need to learn to respect her. The only way you'll ever learn that is if you fight her. So knock you're self out, weakling," Heero teased.

"I wouldn't be talking Mr. Nice-Guy. You're talking way out of you're safety zone," Wuefi said rudely to Heero.

"Enough fighting you two, Jag will make her escape before you would decide to stop arguing! Now get on it Wuefi!" Melissa barked.

"You guys send you're weakest player to fight me! How very foolish of you, really I thought you would send some one more challenging. It's you're mistake," Jag arrogantly boasted.

"Oh yeah Jag! You're going to be so sorry that you said that!" Wuefi stormily shouted. "You won't even remember who you are!"

"I wouldn't be so sure Wuefi, Jag can beat Heero without bullets," Melissa cautioned.

"Well then I'll beat Jag with my shirt on!" Wuefi yelled over the intercom, while Jag made her breakaway.

Fools. While they are quarreling I make my getaway. Now back to business I should have about three hundred thousand new recruits. Now I remember I don't have to train them until June 17th! So I guess I have a few months of freedom. I think I'll go home…home to Spain. I bet Samuel and the others will be surprised to see me. I can't wait till I can ride Dragon; I wonder how Lightning is doing?

Wuefi, who had just shot his Flame-thrower directly at her head, interrupted jag"Oh Wuefi you want to fight now well it's a little to late for that! So you're going to get the quick and easy way."

"Oh yeah, I bet you're quick and easy way is taking a shot and running! I bet you wouldn't even fight me, you weakling!" Wuefi taunted. "One shot from my flame thrower and you'd be calling for you're mommy."

"I wouldn't be so sure Mr. Sharp-mouth. Let the battle begin!" Jag said with a battle plan forming in her mind.

Mean while doctor J and the others watched the battle heat up. When Master O commented that Jag seemed to be winning at the moment, and that Doctor J should get Heero to turn off both Jag and Wuefi's Gundams.

"Hum…Doctor J why are you calling?" Heero asked as Jag nearly hit him for the fourth time in a row.

"Heero I need you to shut down both Jag and Wuefi's Gundams, then get Melissa to carry Wuefi's Gundam to docking bay C2, and I want you to brig Jag to docking bay A13. All right."

"Fine by me, but why do we have to bring them in different Docking bays?" Heero questioned.

"Well, the only reason that they should be brought in different docking bay is, could you imagine bring two people whom where rudely interrupted from trying to take each other's heads off, picked up by another Gundam and carried to a place neither of them want to be right now. Then brought into the same room as their opponent. They would literally try to rip each other apart!" doctor J said irritated.

"All right here it goes," Heero said as he pushed the switch down and the two Gundams that were engaged in a fierce headlock let go of each other and secede to function. "Melissa you grab Wuefi and take him to docking bay C2, I'll take Jag."

"I hope this plan of yours works, because you know that Jag has extremely dangerous fire arms, and if need be she will use it. On us!"

"Of course I know that she has great power. But still I know that she would not endanger anyone other than herself. Perhaps this little incident will cure her problem with coming back to base… Master O would you mind getting ready to hold Wuefi. Knowing him he'll probably want to rip Jag from limb to limb" Doctor J said as he took a tranquilizer dart and said. "I'll deal with Jag." Grinning to show all of his teeth.

"Let me go, or I will be forced to take you're arms off!" Jag said coolly.

"No…no I don't want to, besides we are already where we or should I say you are suppose to be," Heero said with his usual passive voice. " Doctor J, I've got Jag for you. Hope, you're ready to deal with any extremely angry girl."

"Sure let her out. But be prepared to get hurt if you come out when she's conscious, hopefully she'll come out in peace or I'll have to give her a rest."

"NO… I mean, okay," Heero said.

Half an hour later.

"Jag, Jag you can come out now… Some time today would be nice," Heero coaxed Jag out of her Gundam. "Its about time that you came out."

"Ah it's nice to see you've decided to come out, " Doctor J said.

"Why I 'ought to rip you form limb to limb, you deliberately stop two people from trying to kill each other," With that Jag turned to leave Heero and Doctor J, just as Jag turned around he pulled the trigger.

Jags limp body fell to the hard cold metal floor.

She awoke to find herself in the sick bay with her hand cuffed to the bed, keeping her from running as soon as she awoke. Her head was throbbing for some strange reason.

Jag looked down at her watch to see what time it was, her watch said 18:00. So she had been asleep for roughly ten minutes. '_ Oh isn't this great! I can't believe they don't think I can't get out of these stupid handcuffs'. _After three minutes Jag broke the handcuffs. _' To easy, can't these guys remember I can slip any type of handcuffs. Idiots! When I get my hands on those slimly excuses for doctors … Wait Jag MayDay, wait! If you kill them now you will be putting everyone including you in danger, not to mention I would lose…Forget that idea may as well go to my room. _

"Well what do you know! She can recover within twenty minutes of injury and she ready to go!" Doctor J said with mild excitement.

"I wonder what she's thinking right about now. Hmm…" Master O said as his brain worked on a plan.

"What are you thinking Master O?" Doctor J inquired.

"Well… no it really doesn't have anything related to her mission you know, or her life…" But Doctor J cut him short.

"It doesn't have to be about her missions, so tell dear friend."

"If we want to get a better sense of Jag's emotion we may get a better idea of how she thinks…" Master O trailed off.

"I see what you mean. If we can understand her emotions we may have more control over her, but that would mean you would have to have…" Doctor G said.

"But who should we send?" Master O asked Doctor J.

"I don't know, I don't know. Let us think on this," Doctor J said looking at his four other comrades.

Jag walked up to her door and opened it and nearly screamed. "Heero what the hell are you doing in my room? Why are you dressed like that?" looking at Heero's clothes which wasn't much at all.

"I came to see you…" Heero trailed off. "You know I haven't seen you for a long time and I need to talk…"

"First why did you come to see me? What are you planning to do? Secondly what do you need to talk about? Last of all why are you wearing only your tighty-whites?" Jag asked staring at him.

"Why did I come to see you, because I missed you. Why am I wearing so little? Let's just say my clothes weren't dry. For your other questions this should answer them perfectly…" Heero got up off of Jag's bed walked up to her; he took her in his arms as a consequence Jag could not get away. Heero looked into her eyes and said. "I love you." after he finished speaking he kissed her.

"Heero why…" but Jag was cut off by Heero placing a finger over her lips to tell her to be silent.

"Be still," he whisked her off her feet and carried her to her bed. "You should rest. Don't talk, for I know what you will say, and I will leave," Heero got up from her bedside; he walked to the door and looked back one last time.

"Wait!" Jag yelled but Heero had already shut the door and was gone.

"I wonder why he was here he better not be integrating! Oh well he's right I should go to sleep," these where Jag's last thoughts before she fell asleep. 


	2. This is the way the Ladies Dance

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the Characters although I wish I did.

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**This is the way the ladies dance…**_

"You have all been called here today, to learn how to dance," Master O was cut off by Wuefi.

"I will not dance. Only the weak dance." Wuefi's answer to that comment was a hard punch to the gut; Wuefi fell onto his knees. "Jag," he wheezed. "I never knew you could punch like that."

"Ya' well now you do. Get up weakling, and hold you anger, only the week show anger," Jag said imitating his favorite fraise.

"Anyway, on with lessons. Boys ask a lady to dance… Duo, where are you going?" Master O asked.

"Uh… Good question. But I don't know the answer," Duo looking like a puppy that had just eaten someone's shoe and gotten in trouble.

"Well that's no reason to skip dancing lessons is it now?" Master O said.

"No sir," Duo said slumping his shoulders.

"Now do you all know how to waltz?" Everyone nodded yes.

"Okay, now to put you into pairs. Duo and Melissa, Trowa and Sara, Wuefi and Cindy, Quatre and Abby, Heero and Jag, Now I'll just watch and correct little things," Master O said as he turned on the music.

"I'd rather be on a mission," Jag mopped.

"Think of it this way, we're off some other place and we're all alone," Heero said looking deep into Jag's dark brown eyes.

"Heero what are you thinking?" Jag asked

"Nothing, nothing," Heero said ripping his gaze off of her.

"Ready to make these amateurs, look like they don't know a thing about dancing?"" Jag asked, smiling.

"Let's do it," Heero said putting his I'm going to win smile on. Then the Heero spun Jag out with one arm then Jag came gracefully into his arms. "You know you could be prettier if you tried."

"What are you trying to pull on me, Heero?" Jag asked as she put one leg over top of Heero's and leaned toward Heero's face.

"Nothing, why do ask?" Heero said as he made Jag lean back, she elegantly arched her back, then the song ended. Everyone in the room clapped, for they all had been watching Heero and Jag dance.

"That was beautiful, I think you two should try figure skating. Now you two run along to the arena," Master O said turning to the rest of the class.

After they were out of the room Jag burst out. "What are you thinking? Why you may as well kissed me!" Jag said turning to look her right in the eyes.

"That could be arranged… you know I will," Heero said moving closer to her face.

"Get away. You know I don't like it when you do that," but she was suddenly made silent, because Heero leaned over to kiss her. Jag tried to get free on his grasp, but it was to hard. So she did the next best thing from getting away, she fainted. "Jag, you can stop acting. I just…" Heero looked down, away from her.

Jag looked into his eyes. "What is it? I have hurt you, I'm sorry," but Heero had let go of her and was running down the hall. "_Oh Heero, I didn't mean to hurt you." _

"Hey Heero what's wrong?" Duo asked as he walked up to Melissa who was sitting next to Heero who had his head between knees. Heero looked up at Duo; his tear stained face made him look human. "What happened?" Duo sat down beside his upset friend. 

"Hold me," Heero just hugged Duo.

Duo who had never seen Heero cry let alone hug anyone other than Jag, didn't know what to do so he just patted his back. "Well a… I think you live, what happened? Let me guess you tried to get her attention again," Duo looked down at his friends tear stricken face. Heero just looked at him with his eyes that were full of water, which made him look like a sad puppy.

Melissa got up and left Duo with a corrupt Heero. _"I think I'll stop by and see how Jag's doing." _Melissa knew that Jag would be at the arena. _"I'd better hurry if I wont to steal a minute with Jag. What I am going to say to her? Oh well." _Melissa looked out on the rink and saw Jag skating. _"She looks so peaceful. She looks like she hasn't a care in the world. She's right out of a lovely dream, beautiful as a rose. Yes she to is afraid to show her emotions. She once showed her emotions then one day she was hurt worse than I could ever fix. She cried just like Heero. I guess that's why they understand each other. If only she wasn't afraid of love. Melissa back on track, stop letting your mind wonder." _Melissa walked out onto the rink, "Hey Jag, would you mind taking a walk with me?"

"Sure no problem," Jag skated over to her friend. "So why did you call?"

"Well it's about Heero. You must have done something to hurt him, badly. Like enough to make him cry!"

"Really, well I guess Wuefi is going to be able to bug someone else for once. Melissa I gotta' run so ah… see ya' later. Bye," Jag looked like she was about to cry.

_"There I done what I can. Now it's up to you Jag MayDay. Good luck, angel." _

Jag ran crying out of the girls change room and bumped into someone. "What's the matter?" picking up Jag by her arms so that he could see her face. 

"Trowa," She just gave him a look that told him everything.

"Its alright, you'll be okay," sitting her down on a bench, Trowa looked into her eyes. "Now is it really that bad?"

"Oh Trowa, hold me," Jag just gave him a hug, Trowa hugged her back.

Trowa gave her a kiss on her forehead, sitting on the bench he pick her up in his arms. _"She is so light, and beautiful. She has hurt and return she hurt herself. Sometimes I wonder what she thinks…" _

"Trowa," Jag's muffled voice continued. "I know what I have to do its just…"

"I know, you just have to do go and do it. I it make you feel better I'll come with you," Trowa looked down into Jag's eyes.

"That's okay Trowa I think I can do it on my own but if you wont to walk me there that would alright with me," Jag looked into his eyes trying to find a answer.

"Alright I'll walk you to his quarters, come on," Trowa put her on her feet.

"Thank you," Jag who was regaining her composure. "You wouldn't mind keeping this quiet?"

"No problem," Trowa gave her a rare smile. "You know we are a team we have to help each other. Now lets go and see what we can do about Heero!"

"Lets go!" Jag smiled in return.

Jag walked up to the place where Heero was sitting crying. Immediately Duo and Melissa got up and left. Jag sat down be side Heero and rubbed his back, she didn't say word, Heero's head lowered into her lap and he just kept crying. Slowly Heero's sobs became less frequent, when his sobs were much gentler; Jag took him in her arms and held him. Heero just hugged her. Jag thought _"I must have really said something to hurt him like this."_ Heero tightened his grip every now and then soon he fell asleep. _"I'll just take you back to your room so that you can sleep." _Jag lifted the tried boy, she walked to his room, opened his door, laid him on his bed. "Good night Heero," Jag kissed him. She silently walked to the door and shut it.

"So," Jag nearly jumped out of her skin. "How is the happy couple?"

"Melissa you scared me. And no I don't like him the way you are thinking!" Jag looked at her friend.

"Then why did he cry, like that? I haven't seen him cry like that since he hurt his knee when he was three!" Melissa looked into her friends' eyes.

"He tried to kiss me! All I did was say no! And you know what the day before that he came into my quarters with only his shorts on! And don't mean those spandex ones I mean his tighty-whites! If you were me would you have tried to get away!" Jag had not told her friend every thing.

"Oh Jag's being a naughty girl! And Jag, I know you don't like it when you are kissed. But sometimes you just have to let him show his emotions for you. Look I know you like him deep down inside, way beneath it all," Melissa said in a half dreamy voice turning to leave.

"Melissa you're not telling me something," Jag said as her friend fiddled with her fingers. "Let me guess, you are going out again?"

"Yes, and I wont tell who I'm gong with, because that for me to know and you to find out!" Melissa smiled. "I think you and Heero should go out! In fact I'll see that you two do!"

"Melissa! NO!" Jag, who was secretly longing to go out with Heero for ages.

"Bye," Melissa teased leaving Jag in her room

"Doctor J I think I have a way to under stand Jag's emotions," Melissa looked at his old face.

"What is it Melissa?" Doctor J started typing on his computer.

"I think that if you get Heero and Jag to go out, you can probably get Jag to stay here. But I'm only the peanut gallery talkin'," Melissa tilted her head to the side.

"No, no Melissa I think your idea might work…" Doctor J wandered around his office. "Alright Melissa here's the plan…"

"Melissa why are you leading me to Heero's room?" Jag gazed at her trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"Well… I can't tell!" Melissa felt guilt take over her.

"Is that so? Well I have definitely read you wrong. See I thought you were trying to set me up with…" Jag looked for Melissa reaction.

"No! I can't let you… Oh crapers I said too much," Melissa turned her eyes away from Jag because she was crying. "Just go and see Heero, please."

"Melissa," Jag tried to comfort her.

"Just go," Melissa ran off.

"Jag I'll see what's wrong with Melissa, you go on with your business," Duo startled Jag.

"Fine," Jag walked up to Heero's door and opened it. "Hi Heero." No answer. "What cha' doin'?" Still no answer, Jag sat down on the bed beside Heero, he kept on typing on his computer.

The silence was kept for many minutes until Heero said. "You are here on matters that I do not concern me."

"I know but … if it's still about the dance, look I'm sorry. I'm just a tiny bit confused, and no one will listen," Jag put her head on her knees.

In the back Heero's mind he was crying to, Heero put his hand on her shoulder. "I thought you had no emotions, you didn't feel anything… just like me."

Jag looked up from her knees. "Heero you know what, we are both humans. It's the human nature is to have emotions. If you keep hiding them inside, they'll eventually blow up in your face."

There was a long silence then Heero spoke once again. "I know, but during this time you have to hide your emotions or they'll be used against you. Now look at me, hear me, understand me, we must be strong, strong together, strong alone, we must be the perfect soldiers. Soldiers without emotion, without mercy, without the human nature. So be strong and believe."

"I know it's just…never mind," Jag looked back down at her knee's, Heero returned his focus to his computer. When Melissa walked in.

"So what's shaken?" Melissa watched Heero

"Nothing," Heero's quickly took his hand and gaze off of Jag.

"Well Doctor J told me to tell you that you two are to be on the dance floor in fifteen minutes. Just t thought you'd like to know. Oh and you might want to wear something else both of you," Melissa turned around and left Heero's room.

"Then I'll see you on the dance floor," Jag was getting ready to leave.

"Wait I'll come with you," Heero got up from his computer.

"Well you may want to change out of those spandex shorts of yours," Jag teased.

"I will just be a minute," Heero headed for his closet.

"You'd better hurry, because I would like to change too you know," She looked down at her T-shirt and low-rise jeans. When Heero came out he was in a tuxedo; Jag was stunned by his change in dressing.

"Now off to your room," the two walked down the hall, and any who saw them saw two friends chatting happily.

"Now you just wait there, and don't you dare come in while I'm changing!" Jag turned around and closed the door. _"Oh he looks like a boy out of one of my dreams, silent, stunning and calm. Now I think I'll wear this," _Jag thought as she took out a tight fitting red dress. _"Now for my hair, I'll let it down," _her straight, brown, shoulder length hair made her look like a spring morning rose, icy red and young. She walked out of the room and Heero was taken aback by her beauty.

"You look stunning," Heero's blue eyes looked over her in her simple yet striking dress. _"The dress is beautiful, but she shames it with her beauty." _

"Now off to the dance floor I guess," Jag tried not to look at the young man walking beside her.

When they arrived they found the five doctors, and the rest of the pilots standing in the darkened room. Jag who was extremely interested in the way Melissa looked at Duo.

"Now that you are all here we thought you may want to know why," every one shock their heads yes. "Well we thought that since other teenagers your age like to dance we thought you would like to dance too."

Jag felt Heero's hand slip from her shoulder to her hip, but instead of pushing it off, she let it be remembering what her friend had said_. "Sometimes you just have to let him show his emotions for you. Look I know you like him deep down inside, way beneath it all."_

"So have fun," doctor J ended his speech.

Melissa looked up at Duo and Duo looked back down at her. "What a pair of lovesick teenagers!" but little did Jag know that she and Heero looked like a pair of love stricken teenagers.

The first song started to play and it was a waltz. Heero gently guided Jag around the floor, both graceful, both looked like a fairytale, both emotionless outside but inside were wired with emotions. For anyone watching Heero and Jag closely enough would see that they were both scared of love yet love had found them both.

While Heero and Jag danced around the floor, Duo and Melissa gradual danced for the door and wondered out on to an artificial garden.

Soon the song ended, much to soon for Heero to enjoy. The next song began to play and it was a modern day jive. Jag was delighted because she could jive better than anyone could and Heero was the best male dancer there was.

By the time the end of the dance rolled round Heero and Jag were well worn out but they didn't show it. "Let's take a walk in the garden," Heero gestured.

"Fine," Jag who was quite enjoying herself was suddenly startled by a new fear, a kiss. The two young teenagers walked through the doors and headed for the maze where Heero planned to scare Jag beyond her wits, by giving her a kiss.

Meanwhile Duo and Melissa were off in the green house kissing.

"Duo I can't think of words to say," Melissa murmured while Duo was kissing her neck.

"Then don't say anything," Duo's lips came up over her lips performing the perfect kiss that even Jag would be jealous of.

The next morning Jag awoke to find herself sleeping on her bed. She rolled over to see Heero sleeping peaceful on the floor. _"How peaceful he looks when he sleeps. I know today is going to be hell… but I still can't remember what happened. I'd better get this prince of sleepers to bed." _Jag gently leaped over Heero and picked him up looking at the time. "It's two o'clock in the morning and I think I might just want to cheek on my friend Melissa," Heero mumbled in his sleep. "Ya we'd better get you to bed." After dropping Heero off in his room where he laid still, Jag headed to her friend's room. "Well here we are let's see if my suspicion was right," She looked inside her room but no one was there. "Now let's check Duo's room," which was right next to Melissa's room. "Not here ether. I bet they are in the garden," she headed to the garden. Jag crept into the green houses silently and found Duo and Melissa kissing. Then Duo picked up Melissa and carried her toward the exit, Jag hide under a table. Following Duo in the shadows of night, she saw them enter Melissa's room and Duo came out and went to his room to stay. _"Well I don't think I want to go to bed, I'll go and sleep by the pond for the rest of the night."_

At Five o'clock Jag rose again and headed for the gym. "Oh what a wonderful morning, oh what a wonderful day. I've got a wonderful feeling everything is going my way," Jag sung to herself as she entered the gym. _"That's odd no one's here. I guess I'll warm up and head for the ice."_

Melissa roused from her dream that had been so wonderful, only to see the face of Duo Maxwell sitting by her side.

"It's time that you got up," Duo teased. "It's ten o'clock in the morning!"

"Is it really?" Melissa asked.

"Yep and it's well time that you had breakfast, some have been up for hours, like Jag she's been up since five in the morning!" Duo got out some clothes for Melissa.

"Thank you Duo. Where is Jag anyway?" Melissa stretched and yawned.

"Jag is figure skating, last I saw her. But she could be off doing something else by now," Duo turned around as Melissa changed.

"I have to find Jag, I'm not hungry for breakfast. Duo can you help me find Jag?" Melissa looked back at the American boy.

"Sure, let's start at the skating rink."

When they got there they found Jag figure skating with Trowa. "That's odd I thought Heero was her partner!" Duo exclaimed.

"He is. I think Trowa is showing Heero some different moves. I hope," Melissa craned her neck to get a better view.

"Ya' well they look they're going to kiss or something," then Heero walked up to them.

"What's up?" Heero sat down and began to take his skates off.

"Aren't you going to practice?" Melissa looked down at Trowa and Jag who were skating together.

"I'm all done Jag is just finishing up. Oh you are probably wondering why I'm not skating with Jag. Well Trowa needed to have a good skate and Jag is the best trainer for anything!" Heero turned his attention to Duo who was shifting his feet.

"Uh Melissa let's go and find some breakfast," Duo headed for the exit.

"See ya' later, got to run!" Melissa ran for the door. Heero walked back down to the ice rink.

"Jag I think I'm done my skating for now," Trowa skated off the rink and was gone. Jag gracefully skated over to the side of the rink where Heero stood.

"So what do you do around here for fun?" Jag took off her skates.

"Well there is swimming and skating, weight training, virtual reality, and the best thing do is laser tag," Heero said plainly.


End file.
